supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lucario
Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, véase Lucario (SSBB), Lucario (SSB4) y Lucario (SSBU). Lucario (''ルカリオ Rukario'') es un personaje de Nintendo perteneciente a la serie de videojuegos ''Pokémon''. Lucario es un Pokémon tipo Lucha/Acero quien debutó en [[Pokémon (universo)|los juegos de Pokémon]] de la cuarta generación, Pokémon Diamante y Perla, y se le considera un Pokémon orgulloso y justiciero. Lucario aparece en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smah Bros.]] por primera vez en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, como representante principal de la cuarta generación Pokémon. Descripción de la criatura [[Archivo:Lucario Diamante y Perla.png|thumb|left|156px|Diseño de Lucario en Pokémon Diamante y Pokémon Perla.]] Lucario es el Pokémon número 448 en el Pokédex nacional, el cual hizo su primera aparición oficial en la octava película de Pokémon, ''Lucario y el Misterio de Mew'', pero no fue hasta Pokémon Diamante y Perla que apareció por primera vez en los juegos de Pokémon. Es generalmente aceptado que Lucario está basado en la deidad egipcia Anubis. Lucario es un Pokémon de tipo Lucha/Acero, y la evolución de Riolu, un Pokémon de tipo Lucha, que evoluciona mediante amistad y subiendo un nivel solo durante el día. Es capaz de utilizar y detectar una energía llamada Aura, la cual puede usar para localizar a sus enemigos y realizar ataques. Lucario entiende el habla humana, y es capaz de comunicarse telepáticamente usando dicha lengua. También está intrínsecamente asociado a la región de Kalos, siendo uno de los Pokémon más populares de la región, así como uno de los Pokémon capaces que alcanzar la megaevolución. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px El 21 de Enero del 2008, un vídeo promocional de Super Smash Bros. Brawl sobre las pegatinas fue subido al sitio oficial del Nintendo Wii. En este, una pegatina de Groudon era seleccionada, y las caras del Entrenador Pokémon, Jigglypuff, Lucario y Pikachu fueron presenciadas, esencialmente confirmando que Lucario sería un personaje jugable en el juego. Más de un mes después, el 28 de Febrero de 2008, Lucario fue confirmado oficialmente.[http://www.smashbros.com/wii/es/characters/hidden06.html Página de Lucario en el Smash Bros. DOJO!!] Lucario se caracteriza entre el elenco de Super Smash Bros. Brawl por su habilidad de incrementar el daño, alcance, y potencia de sus ataques mientras más daño recibe; esto solo aplica para sus ataques de Aura. No obstante, aunque dicha propiedad le inhibe en porcentajes bajos, cuando está en las últimas, se vuelve ridículamente letal. Su ataque especial normal es su movimiento característico, la Esfera aural, la cual funciona como un proyectil similar al Disparo carga de Samus. Su ataque especial lateral, Palmeo, es un movimiento que hace que Lucario lance una pequeña descarga de Aura, o que, de estar lo suficientemente cerca de su oponente, le aplique a este una palmada de Aura en el pecho. Su ataque especial hacia arriba, la Velocidad extrema, le permite impulsarse en la dirección que escoja con un veloz movimiento, además de adherirse a las paredes, y su ataque especial hacia abajo, Doble equipo, es un movimiento similar al Contraataque de los personajes de ''Fire Emblem''. Como todos los personajes, Lucario tiene a su disposición un Smash Final; en su caso, la Tormenta aural, un gigantesco rayo de Aura concentrada, desempeña esta función. Lucario está en la 11ma. posición en la tier list por su característica habilidad, y su versatilidad al hacer combos. No obstante, su habilidad es demasiado arriesgada, y su recuperación es fácil de contrarrestar. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :LUCARIO :Un Pokémon Aura. Puede sentir una energía llamada Aura, que desprenden todos los seres vivos. Es una combinación única de un Pokémon de Lucha y de Acero. Lucario evoluciona a partir de RIOLU al subir un nivel durante el día, siempre que alcance un grado determinado de felicidad. Su especialidad son los ataques aurales, como Pulso Umbrío y la infalible Esfera Aural. :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamante/Perla'' :*''Wii: Pokémon Battle Revolution'' Inglés :Lucario :An Aura Pokémon. It can track energy called Aura, which is given off by all living creatures. It's a unique combination of both Fighting- and Steel-type Pokémon. Lucario evolves from Riolu during the day if its happiness has reached a certain point. It specializes in attacks that use Aura energy, like Dark Pulse and a can't-miss technique, Aura Sphere. :*''NDS: Pokemon Diamond/Pearl'' :*''Wii: Pokemon Battle Revolution'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' right|250px Lucario aparece como un personaje jugable en esta nueva entrega. Fue revelado el 31 de Enero de 2014, en conmemoración al 6to. aniversario del lanzamiento de la versión japonesa de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. En esta ocasión, los colores de Lucario son un poco más oscuros y el pelo en su pecho ha adquirido nuevos detalles. Varios de sus movimientos son los mismos que en la entrega anterior, incluyendo su característica Esfera aural, la Velocidad extrema, y el Doble equipo. Aunque los movimientos de Lucario han cambiado estéticamente, este conserva su propiedad característica: su Aura. De acuerdo con Masahiro Sakurai, la influencia de su Aura en el combate es mucho mayor, por lo que si Lucario acumula mucho daño podría convertirse en un fiero guerrero.[https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAADMUKli5Hr24Q Comentario de Sakurai en la comunidad "serie Super Smash Bros." de Miiverse en donde se confirma a Lucario.] Visitado el 31 de enero de 2014. Junto a todos estos cambios, se reveló en el Smash Bros. Direct que Lucario posee un nuevo Smash Final, el cual le permite Megaevolucionar a su forma Mega-Lucario. Mientras esté transformado, los ataques de Lucario serán exponencialmente más fuertes, de forma similar a Giga Mac. Al igual que él, Lucario puede ser dañado por los ataques de sus enemigos, más no retrocederá; sin embargo, a diferencia de ellos, Lucario recibe menos daño al ser golpeado, pero mientras más daño acumule durante el Smash Final, más se reducirá el tiempo de transformación. Descripción del trofeo Español americano right|120px :Lucario :Este Pokémon de tipo Lucha y Acero predice los movimientos de sus enemigos gracias a sus habilidades de aura, y se dice que puede percibirlos incluso si son invisibles. Sus ataques pueden llegar a triplicar su fuerza a medida que acumula daño, ¡lo que convierte su Esfera Aural en un ataque de cuidado! :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamond y Pokémon Pearl'' (04/2007) :*''N3DS: Pokémon X y Pokémon Y'' (10/2013) Español europeo right|120px :Lucario :Este Pokémon de tipo Lucha y Acero predice los movimientos de sus enemigos gracias a sus habilidades de aura, y se dice que puede percibirlos incluso si son invisibles. Sus ataques pueden llegar a triplicar su fuerza a medida que acumula daño, ¡lo que convierte su Esfera Aural en un ataque muy a tener en cuenta! :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamante/Perla'' (04/2007) :*''N3DS: : Pokémon X y Pokémon Y'' (10/2013) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|220px Lucario regresa a la serie Super Smash Bros. como un personaje jugable en esta entrega. Su aparición, así como la de todos los personajes jugables del universo Pokémon, fue revelada durante el E3 realizado el 12 de junio del año 2018. Su diseño tiene unos toques más estilizados, entre ellos un pelaje más definido y colores más brillantes, y sus ataques de aura tienen una tonalidad más clara. Lucario conserva varios de sus movimientos, pero con algunos cambios en propiedades. Entre ellos destaca su Doble equipo, el cual contraataca más rápido una vez se activa. Curiosidades *Al salir victorioso de un combate en modo Smash, es posible que Lucario diga "El Aura está conmigo". Esta es una frase que dice en la película Pokémon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew. Enlaces externos Notas Véase también Categoría:Pokémon Categoría:Veteranos